The Perfect Guy
by theluckyduckling
Summary: Heartbroken and lied to too many times, Ally Dawson comes to the conclusion that there is no such thing as "the perfect guy". Resolute to find her own happiness, she decides to swear off boys. But maybe her new neighbor might just change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

 _Ours was just a love gone wrong_

You+Me: "Love Gone Wrong"

* * *

 _Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven._

The wise words, rather lyrics, of Marina and the Diamonds.

That's why I binged on her music. Her lyrics were so pure and powerful – they spoke right to you. I wasn't the kind of person to be completely infatuated with an artist's work. I didn't obsess over musicians. However, Marina and the Diamonds was my exception. All of the angst, sorrow, pain that she wrote and sang about, hit a chord with me.

She was blatantly honest in her lyrics. She didn't beat about the bush; she didn't try to make that irritable bubblegum pop taking over radio stations. Her music was real; just like her. She wasn't afraid to be honest. She didn't follow the status quo, just to gain fame. She remained true to herself and what she felt. That was why I loved her.

The better and only part of my life has been replete with lies, deceit, and pain. Marina and the Diamonds' music was my escape from the world of heartbreak that I constantly found myself in.

At the ripe age of seventeen, I had experienced my lion's share of failed romances and cheating, conniving boyfriends.

First, there was Jason. He asked me to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him and I agreed. We met in middle school and he seemed to be a really decent guy. We always went on group dates with my friends and his. He insisted on it. I didn't think anything of it; I just thought he really wanted me to get to know his friends and his versa. However, when I saw him hitting on my then friend Lacey one night, after I came back from answering a phone call, his reasons for always wanting group dates became very clear.

Ryan came next. He was Jason's identical, twin brother, so I should've known it wouldn't end well with him either. He asked me out nearly a week after I dumped his brother – that should've been the red flag. He did learn from his brother's mistakes and we went out on a few actual dates. On the downside, I later learned that he wanted to get with my other then friend, Nicole. Like brother, like brother, I suppose the saying should go.

Next was Matthew. He was the polar opposite of Jason and Nick, looks-wise. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas Jason and Nick had brown hair and brown eyes. He was the captain of the junior varsity boys' soccer team and though I wasn't particularly fond of soccer, or any sports for that matter, I attended almost every one of his games. Until, I found him locking lips with Heather, the captain of the girls' junior varsity soccer team, behind the bleachers. I was such a good sport about it. In fact, I found out that I actually had some athletic abilities when I kicked a soccer ball right where the sun don't shine the next day.

After him came Alan, who was more of a bookworm than an athlete, not that I minded. He seemed pretty nice and all, stringing me along to space exhibits and other science-based activities. It actually wasn't that bad. He was a sweet guy and he really seemed to want me to be as interested in space, as he was. That was, until I met Amanda. His ex-girlfriend, who, it turned out, he was trying to make jealous, by dating me. I found out the truth when I discovered that they really had some chemistry in the chemistry lab after school one day.

Then, came Elliot. The two of us had been camp buddies when we were younger. He moved to Miami in the middle of freshman year and being the only person who he knew, I took it upon myself to escort him through the school and be his personal tour guide. He ended up asking me out right before the holidays. I thought I would have better luck in the romance department, with someone I actually knew. However, I was wrong. Finding him hooking up with Britney on Christmas day was definitely a present I wouldn't forget.

Next was Noah. He was a hockey player, or so he said. Of course, I found the idea of him being a hockey player in Miami, Florida quite absurd, but he told me that there were many indoor hockey rinks around the city that he practiced at. On our three-month anniversary, I decided to surprise him at practice. After getting the address of a local rink from his mother, I was the one who found a surprise. Noah was watching a game – a girls' team game. At first I believed it might've been his sister's but when one of the players skated up to him and kissed him on the lips, I knew I was wrong.

After Noah was Joe. He was a baseball player on the high school's varsity team. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. We started dating in the middle of my sophomore year. Things between us were going pretty well. That was, until I found out he was only going out with me due to a dare. Dare I say more?

My sophomore year came to an end with my month-long romance with Nick. He had brown hair and kind, brown eyes. I met him through my neighbor - he was her grandson. She actually tried to set us up and it worked. He was a really nice kid. He taught me how to ride a skateboard. Our relationship didn't end on a sour note like my others. He simply had to move to New York due to his father's job and we broke things off, seeing as long-distance relationships don't work out often.

Then there was Mark, my sophomore year summer fling. I knew things weren't going to last from the start. After all, that was the point of having a summer fling. However, I didn't think they would end for the reason they did. His blonde hair and blue eyes matched his persona. Mark was a surfer, spending most of his time on the beach. Of course, that proved to be a problem, since I absolutely hate beaches and anything related to them. For him though, I tried my best to enjoy myself whenever I went there to watch him in a surfing competition. Mark had asked me to the end of summer bonfire and I had reluctantly agreed. In the middle of the festivities, he had excused himself. He was gone quite a while, so I began to search for him. I found him by the lifeguard tower, making out. With Brad.

Junior year started with the expectations of a new school year, and a new romance. In came Hans, a foreign exchange student from Germany. With blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Mark's, I knew I should've been cautious. But he was so irresistible with his adorable accent and cluelessness about American culture. That was until I found out about Helga, his girlfriend back in Germany. I was hanging out at his house one day after school when she video-called him while he was in the bathroom, and the light was shed on the truth. That was Auf Wiedersehen to Hans.

Next was Heath. His dark hair and insanely blue eyes were definitely an interesting combination, but they certainly worked for him. He went to another high school; we met at the park while he was practicing his tricks. He was a BMX rider, which was honestly quite thrilling. Of course, it was also very nerve-wracking, watching him start every event and never knowing if he would make it out in one piece. During one of these events was where I met Ashley and Maria and Eva. His other girlfriends. Coincidentally, we all went to different high schools. Needless to say, that was mine and Heath's last ride.

After Heath came Ethan. With light brown hair and light brown eyes, he was really cute. He was also very smart. We met at a Halloween store and he was the only guy to recognize my Florence Nightingale costume. He was dressed as Charles Lindbergh. We bumped into each other at the school dance a week later and he asked me to dance with him. One thing led to another and soon we were dating. Things were going really well until his ex-girlfriend Marnie called, begging him to take her back. To my dismay, he did.

In the middle of junior year, I met Tom. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was an actor, which was a nice match for my passion for music and singing. He landed the lead in the school play and really hit things off with the female lead. I found them kissing in a janitor's closet one day when he claimed he had late rehearsals. That was our final scene.

I'm not very lucky when it comes to love. That's a given. I've also come to the conclusion that practically all guys are jerks. What else could explain my numerous failed attempts at romance?

I'd like to think that I wasn't the problem. I wasn't a bad girlfriend; not at all. I wasn't overly picky or clingy. I'd like to say that I was the polar opposite of that, in fact. I didn't leave forty texts or twenty voicemails asking where he was or what he was doing, when he didn't answer me. I gave him space. (Looking back now, maybe I had given my exes too much space.) I didn't ask for over-the-top gestures or ridiculous presents either. I wasn't overly romantic either, although a little romance here and then would be nice. All I really wanted was for somebody to be good to me, which apparently, in this day and age, was nearly impossible to find. If only I could find a boy like Shakespeare's Romeo. Juliet was such a lucky gal (minus the whole committing suicide bit).

 _The good are never easy  
The easy never good  
And love it never happens like you think it really should_

Amen to that. Marina. Amen to that.

* * *

 **Hello there. :)**

 **I hope you found this enjoyable, since you read all of it (I'm guessing).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

 _Here I am, once again._

Kelly Clarkson: Behind These Hazel Eyes

* * *

"Wake up, Ally!" I hear my father's voice before I can even open my eyes. Once I do open them, the first thing I see is him standing by the edge of my bed, smiling brightly. "Time to get up." He says, overly cheerful. He was quite the epitome of being a morning person. I, on the other hand, was far from it.

"But," I turn to face the clock on my night stand. "It's only five-thirty AM! On a Saturday!" I exclaim, throwing my arms in the air as I sit up.

"I know." My father chuckles, as if it's the simplest and most obvious thing in the world, which to him, I suppose it is. He typically woke up this early for work. I usually didn't wake up for another hour and even then I wouldn't actually get out of my bed for an hour after that, unless I had early practice on the weekend, which I didn't today because track season didn't start until the spring. "Now, come on. You have to help me at the store today."

I groan, shoving my face into my pillow. "Why can't Matt help you?" He was the only other employee my father bothered to hire to work at his music store. Matt, unlike me, was fortunate enough to get paid. (Unless you count cold chicken fingers and French fries as a paycheck, because I certainly don't.)

"Because, it's his day off. And, he's taking the rest of the week off to visit his grandmother in Alabama. She's fallen sick and he needs to help her. I told you last night."

"Meaning I have to work at the store for the rest of the week." I state, finishing for him and letting out another groan, rubbing my hand down my face.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Dad laughs, finding humor in my pain, as he sits down at the edge of my bed.

"In case you've forgotten I am kind of in my senior year of high school and I kind of have a social life that I would like to maintain." I say, my words coated with sarcasm.

"It's only October sweetheart."

"And your point is?"

"It's just one week. You'll have plenty of time to have a social life later on."

I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

My father rolls his eyes at my theatrics. "Now get up. I have to open the store at seven, and before that you have to help me with the inventory. Breakfast is almost ready. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." He pats my knee before he stands up, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Love you too Dad!" I call sardonically to the closed door. Muttering about my woes to myself, I reluctantly crawl out of the comfort and warmth of my bed and trudge to my closet to get ready.

I'm not a lazy person, I just hate being woken up before my body is ready for the day. That, and working at my father's music store on my free days definitely wasn't my cup of tea. Any normal teenager would prefer hanging out with friends over working.

I glance out my window as I pass it, stopping when I notice a moving truck across the street. It's parked right outside of the Dellemos' old house. They didn't have the nicest reputation on the block, their children and vicious dog always running around out of control and wreaking havoc on the neighborhood. The Dellemos would always steal items from people's front lawn. However, no one ever bothered trying to get it back; they didn't want to deal with the matriarch. Mrs. Dellemo was quite a character. She was barely ever home, constantly leaving for days on end with strange men and when she was back, she stayed inside drinking alcohol all day (from what I had heard). Mr. Dellemo was out of the picture, since the family had first moved into Oak Street ten years ago. A few months ago they had finally moved from the house. No one knew where they went. One day, they were just gone, but no one complained about that.

Hopefully the new occupants of the house would be much more pleasant and well-behaved, if they had any younger children. I crane my neck out of the window to catch a glimpse at the new family, but the truck obstructed my view. Maybe I'll get a better look later on. I continue on my way to my closet.

After putting on my signature gray sweatpants and white t-shirt, I quickly brush my hair and tie it in a messy bun. If I'm being dragged out of my bed at five-thirty in the morning to work with my father, I'm going to do it on my terms – starting with what I wear. I walk to the bathroom adjoined to my room and wash my face in the sink. I glance up at the mirror, staring at the cold, tired face looking back at me. I really should invest in some good moisturizer and skincare products. If only Trish hadn't gotten fired from her job at the mall spa, I could've gotten a nice facial and massage with a discount.

Shaking my head, I look back down at the sink. I dry my hands with the small towel hanging on the rack on the wall. Turning around, I leave the bathroom and then my room. I slowly walk down the stairs, arriving at the foyer. Glancing at the front door, which I will be heading out of in about a half hour, I make a right and enter the kitchen. I lazily plop myself down on one of the wooden chairs around the small kitchen table. My father's back is turned to me, as he manages the stove.

Yawning, I stand up and head to the fridge. I take out the carton of milk and set it on the counter next to the fridge, before getting a mug from one of the cabinets. I grab the coffee pot and fill the mug halfway with the dark liquid. Taking the carton and the cup, I return to my seat. I fill the remaining half of the cup with milk, closing the carton. I take a sip, sighing contently.

Coffee was my best friend. No, scratch that. It was my _life._ It was the only reason I made it through every morning. If I didn't have my daily cup of coffee, I would be in a bad mood all day and snap at everyone and anyone. I couldn't become my sweet, usual self in the morning without at least three cups. Simply put, I _needed_ coffee. Not just for my benefit, but also for the people who interact with me throughout the day.

"Morning." Dad says grin as he places a plate of eggs in front of me. The plate is complete with a ketchup smiley face. I look up at him to see him still sporting that cheerful grin.

"Morning." I reply blandly, placing my mug down and starting to eat.

"I hope that's not what you're planning to wear to the store." He motions to my very casual attire with his head.

I roll my eyes in response, continuing to eat. I guess not anymore.

"You know, you're such a ray of sunshine in the morning." He teases, sitting across from me with his own plate of eggs and a steaming cup of coffee of his own in his other hand.

"Yeah, well I guess that's one gene that I got from Mom." I say coldly.

Dad tenses from across the table at the mention of her. The divorce was still a tender topic for him to discuss. After all, no one likes seeing their marriage fall apart.

"Sorry Dad." I mumble, looking down at my half-finished eggs. The topic is still rough for me to discuss, too. No ten-year old likes seeing their mother head off to Africa just weeks before she sent the paperwork divorcing their father. Especially not when you're a young girl and you need a mother figure to help you through the important changes coming in your life. To console you when you get your heart broken, comfort you during a fight with your best friend, and help you in the transition from childhood to womanhood.

(Going shopping for a bra with your father is definitely not an experience I would wish upon even my worst enemy. Fortunately for me, my best friend Trish's mother offered to step in after the first time. I will forever be thankful to her for that.)

"It's fine." Dad smiles thinly, sipping his coffee. He looks at me gravely across the table, before beginning to speak. "Your mother …. She actually called last night… with some big news." He says hesitantly.

"Oh, what? Did one of the gorillas she's studying eat a banana? Shocker." I ooze sarcasm, rolling my eyes and picking at my eggs with my fork.

My father gives me a pointed look. "No, Allison." I look down, the tips of my ears flushing red. I hated when he called me by my full name. It's a reprimand in and of itself. "You know your mother's work is much more complex than that."

"Sorry." I mutter, feeling justly chastised, but the both of us are well aware that the apology is anything but sincere.

"She says she's coming back to Florida... She wants to meet with you."

My mother called once in a while to check up on us. Well more specifically me, her only daughter (who, may I mention, she chose to abandon and study gorillas in Africa over). However, I refused to answer the phone when I was home alone or to speak with her when she was on the phone with my father. Whenever Dad attempted to give me the phone, I would always make up an excuse about not feeling well, having homework to do, or heading out of the house. However, both he and I knew that I was lying and that I just didn't want to speak with her.

That didn't stop him from trying to get us to talk. I would let up very rarely and just exchange a few pleasantries, before handing the phone back to my father.

My mother had made her feelings towards me very clear the day she walked out of the door without a second glance, suitcase in hand. And I had made my own decision over my feelings towards her now, too. She had made her choice then, and now I had made mine.

I almost scoff, hearing her request. "Well, tell her no thanks." I stand up, plate and mug in hand. I place my plate in the sink and pour myself another cup of coffee.

"Sweetheart," my father says, standing up from his chair and walking over me. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. It's just one meeting. You can go to the café downtown or anywhere you choose …. She just really wants to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see her." I reply coolly, taking a sip from my mug.

"You and I both know that's not true." He gives me a pointed look.

"Yes it is. _She_ didn't want to see me when she left, so now _I_ don't want to see her."

"It's been eight years Ally." He sighs. "She really wants to make up for it. Give her a second chance. Please."

"She can't just step back in my life after being gone for eight years. One meeting isn't going to change or make up for any of that."

"This could be a chance to start over."

"No. There's no starting over. She chose to leave. Now she can deal with the consequences of that decision." I shrug him off, turn my back to him, and continue to drink my coffee. "Honestly, I don't see why you even continue to talk to her. After what she did."

My mother had filed for divorce in another country. She sent the papers through the mail. I had been the one to find them, one day after coming home from school. Back then, I thought that her departure was only temporary, and that she would be back shortly. After opening the manila envelope and reading the papers, I had realized that I had been very wrong. She stated the reason as "irreconcilable differences".

Dad had tried to talk things out with her, to convince her that they were only experiencing a simple lover's quarrel. He promised to try to work things out. However, Mom had been adamant about her decision. She said there was nothing to discuss or work on. After months of failed attempts to make peace, my father had finally realized that the marriage was hopeless. How could they work things out if she was in another country?

Dad sighs. "Because …I still love her. Divorce papers don't necessarily mean that the love in a marriage disappears."

"Well, apparently, to Mom it does, or else she wouldn't be on another continent right now." I fold my arms across my chest as I turn to face him. "She could've at least tried to make things work. She didn't have to run away the second you guys disagreed about the store. She was a coward and now she's just a coward begging for forgiveness."

"Don't say that Ally. She had her reasons."

"Why are you defending her Dad?! She left us. That's inexcusable."

"She's your mother."

"Yeah and I'm her daughter. So? That doesn't mean anything."

He sighs again. "Yes it does. Your mother and I still love each other, and she definitely still loves you."

"I find that hard to believe." I scoff. You don't leave someone that you love. Especially not if they're your own flesh and blood. If she really loved me, she would've stayed in Miami and at least tried to reconcile her differences with my father. If not for her sake, then for mine.

Clearly, I wasn't important to her.

"Just give her a second chance. Doesn't everybody deserve one?"

"Not everyone." I state bitterly. "Especially not her."

My father lets out another exasperated sigh. "Please honey. If not for her, then at least for you. You need to see her." He rests his hand on my shoulder, giving me a look.

"No Dad." I shake my head with resolution. "I already said no. That's my answer. No. You can call her back and tell her that I kindly decline her offer. I don't want to see her. I don't need her."

I hear him sigh wearily as I leave the room.

* * *

Part of me feels guilty for taking out my anger on him, but I choose to go to my room instead of returning and apologizing. This wasn't the first time we were at each others' throats concerning the issue of my mother, after all. It was actually a weekly occurrence. The two of us always bumped heads over the topic of her. Dad would usually come and talk to me about not speaking with her on the phone, once he hung up. I would pretend to be preoccupied with homework or sleeping. I didn't want to hear it; I didn't need to hear it. The lies. Her saying that she missed me and that she was sorry. I knew she really wasn't.

If I wasn't worth her time to stay in America, then she wasn't worth five minutes of my time for a phone call out of pity.

Anger seeped through my veins as I opened the doors to my closet and searched for something to wear to the store, since my desired outfit wasn't going to cut it with my father.

Who did my mother think she was? Coming into my life after flying off to a country on the complete other side of the world for eight years? What did she think? That we would be able to make up for lost time? And have the mother-daughter bond that almost every teenage girl around me has? Just because she was finally coming back? Just because she wanted to? If she really thought that was going to happen, then she definitely had something else coming. If she thought for the slightest second that I would even bother to look at her on the street if I ever saw her, she was dead wrong.

What about me? What about the betrayal and heart break I felt when I saw her walk out the door, suitcase in hand, and step into a taxi parked outside of the house, without a second glance behind her? What about the moments when I needed a mother? What about the nights after I found out about the divorce, that I spent crying myself to sleep? What about Dad? He was more upset than I was, at seeing the love of his life walk out of the door. She didn't even try to work things out. My father was left alone to care for a ten year old daughter, while also running a new business. My mother didn't even care about the pain she caused by leaving us, she only cared about making herself happy, no matter if it cost her daughter and her husband.

But, she wasn't worth my worry or my time. Not anymore. I had spent years crying over her, but I was done. I could care less for her now, since apparently she could care less for me too. Shaking her out of my thoughts, I go on to look through my closet.

Choosing a pair of black jeans, an Aztec-print shirt, and black wedges, I grab my phone off my desk and shut the door to my room once I finish changing. I walk down the stairs and turn left to the living room, where my father is already waiting on the couch.

"Are you ready to go honey?" He asks as he stands up, the morning's tension seeming to have faded. Our miniature arguments typically ended like that, with the two of us forgetting about them within five minutes and everything returning to normal.

"Uh … yeah." I shoot him a half-hearted smile, playing with my phone in my hands.

He stands up and the two of us walk to the door in silence.

"I'm sorry for ruining your social life by making you come and work with me at the store." Dad says as he grabs the keys to the car on the table by the door.

I feel a pang of guilt in my heart at his words. He had been trying so hard the past eight years, playing both the role Dad and Mom to me. I really wasn't making it easier for him, especially not with comments like those.

"Don't worry Dad. You're not. I just had plans with Trish to go to the movies later. I can reschedule. It's okay." I shrug my shoulders, sending him a smile. It wasn't that big of a deal, he was right. I could survive one week of working at the store. It's not like I had anything _that_ interesting planned for the week.

"Thank you for saying that honey." He says. "Really."

He twists the door handle and steps outside, waiting for me. I step out onto the stoned path that leads to the driveway. My father places an arm around my shoulder and I can't help but crack a smile as we walk to the car. He does too.

* * *

I frown as I glance at my phone during my lunch break. Still no reply from Dallas. He was my current point of interest, if you would even call it that. I stopped referring to the guys I dated as my boyfriends a while ago, I think sometime after Nick or Mark.

My romance with Dallas came in the beginning of senior year. He wasn't new, but I hadn't really spoken to him before. That was until we got assigned to be partners in AP Biology. He had brown hair that flipped just the right way, kind brown eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart. He was very sweet too.

He asked me out on a date about a week ago, but we hadn't been able to schedule anything yet.

I had texted him "Hello" earlier that morning. We had been discussing plans to hang out tonight, along with a few other people, but given the fact that I had to work at the store, I couldn't. I was hoping that he would answer and I could explain to him the situation, so we could reschedule for next week. Of course I felt guilty, seeing as we hadn't been able to go out at all since he asked me out, but I was certain he would understand. Dallas was very easygoing like that.

However, I wasn't able to worry about my phone for long earlier, an extensive line of customers calling for my attention.

What I did have, now that I had finally found time to check my phone, were twenty texts and fifteen missed calls from Trish, my best friend.

Another phone call was coming in.

I pick up. "Hello?"

"Nice to see that you know how to use your phone. Why haven't you answered my texts or called me back?" The Latina's unhappy voice sounds from the other line.

"Sorry." I say, motioning for a customer to move up in line. I hold my phone to my ear with my shoulder as I ring the elderly woman up. "Thank you. Have a nice day." I smile at her as she takes her bag and leaves.

"Uh … you're welcome?" Trish says in my ear, sounding confused.

"No, not you." I grab the phone in my hand again. "I was talking to a customer. I have to work at the store today, and after school for the rest of the week."

"But what about going to the movies today? Did you forget? I'm the one who usually forgets stuff and I actually remembered."

"No Trish, I didn't forget. But, I'm sorry. I can't make it. My dad already has his hands tied at the store and he really needs my help."

"What about that guy who usually works there?"

"Matt? He's going to be gone for a few days. He has to visit his grandma up in Alabama. Hey, that rhymed." I laugh.

"Well, do you at least know how long he's going to be gone for?" She asks.

"Nope. Sorry." I shrug, before realizing that she can't see me.

"Well, that really puts a damper on things."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks a lot. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can always hang out with Dez." I offer. He's my other best friend.

"Me? Alone with Dez? I'll strangle him within the first five minutes, you know that."

"Then why don't you come down to Sonic Boom and help your best friend unload boxes?" I offer whole-heartedly. "It is my lunch break and I have about thirty minutes to kill. I'd love to have someone to talk to."

"I think I'll have to pass."

"Gee, thanks." I roll my eyes, walking away from the counter and to a nearby shelf of violins, beginning to put them in size order. Some customer messed them earlier that morning, when looking for one, and I hate seeing them disarranged.

"What about Dallas? Didn't you guys have plans to go out to dinner on Friday night?"

"Oh my God, yes! I completely forgot!" I exclaim, face-palming myself. I had remembered our tentative plans, but had forgotten about our actual date on Friday. It was supposed to be our first official date. "Hey, do you know where he could be by chance? He hasn't texted me at all today."

"Oh, the shame. It's eleven o'clock and he hasn't texted you back! The horror! Give me a break Ally. At least you actually have a boyfriend." Trish says, oozing sarcasm.

"He's not my boyfriend." I correct.

"Well, he might be soon." She replies.

"You know, you might have one yourself if you weren't so irritable." I point out, leaning against the shelf.

"I am not irritable. People just get on my nerves. A lot. Besides, I've had enough romances through you."

"Thanks." I reply blandly. "I'm just worried about us, me and Dallas I mean. You know how unlucky I am in relationships. I have really high hopes for this one."

"Ah, yes. The Unlucky Thirteen. You know, you should really write a book about that."

"Very funny." I roll my eyes.

"I can see the it now. The Unlucky Thirteen: My Dating Disasters."

I choose not to reply, biting my tongue instead. "It's just that this is my first possible relationship since Tom. It's been almost six months since I've gone out on a date." Having finished reordering the boxes, I go back to the cash register.

I was only feeling worried because my texts had been ignored before. Actually, that's probably how I discovered most of my exes cheating. They hadn't been replying to me texts. I went looking for them, only to find them locking lips with someone else. I couldn't tell that to Trish though, because she would just call me paranoid and tell me not to worry about it.

Dallas was different than the other guys. We weren't even together officially, and he already treated me with more compassion and kindness than Noah and Ethan and Hans, to name a few guys who I had dated for a couple of months.

Still, I could never let my guard fully down, which was why I was growing concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ally. And if things turn out bad, I'm pretty sure you've already dealt with every other scenario in the book. You'll be over it in a few days, a week tops."

"Gee, how reassuring."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do." The two of us laugh at the comment.

"Well, this sucks." I can envision her pouting, as I hear her sit down on her bed.

"Oh, guess who called last night." I say, remembering breakfast.

"Who?"

"My mother."

"So? Doesn't she call like once a week?"

"Yeah, but last night was different. My dad says that she's coming back to Miami and she wants to meet with me. How lovely, right?" I state with sarcasm, rolling my eyes. "Dad really wants me to meet with her. Can you believe it?"

The line remains silent.

"Trish? Hello? Are you still there?" I ask.

"I'm going to have to go with your father on this one, Ally. You should meet with her. I mean, it has been eight years and you basically haven't said a single word to her. And, it's not like she didn't try to communicate with you. She did, you just pushed her away."

"I can't believe it. You're agreeing with him! After everything she did to us?" I exclaim, my voice growing louder. I glance around the store to see a few customers looking my way. My cheeks flush red and I look back down at the cash register. "Why should I forgive her?" I ask, making sure to lower my voice and not bring anymore unwanted attention upon myself.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I think you should do it. You guys can just put everything out on the table. I'm not saying you have to forgive her for leaving, but you should at least hear what she has to say about it."

I see my father exit his office in the corner of my eyes. He motions for me to come over to him.

I sigh. "Whatever. Looks like I have to go back to work Trish. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. But don't be mad at me. Just look at things the way your dad and I see them."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye." I roll my eyes.

"Bye." She hangs up.

I put my phone in my pocket and walk over to my father. "Do you want me to finish unpacking the boxes?" I ask him.

"Uh … no. I think I can handle it from here. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"It's only eleven. The day's not even halfway over."

"I know. But I don't want to keep you in here when you can be out with Trish, or with that boy you mentioned last week."

"Is this about what I said this morning? Dad, I promise, you're not ruining my social life by making me work here. I actually don't mind it that much. It's not too bad."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be okay."

"But what about for the rest of the day? You can barely handle things with just Matt."

"Do you _not_ want to leave?" Dad laughs.

"No… I mean, of course I appreciate it, but I can't go knowing you're going to have your hands full and-."

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Just go."

I throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Be back here by eight!" Dad calls, but I'm walking through the doors, my phone already dialing.

"Trish, you won't believe it!"

* * *

 **Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

 _Never said yes to the right guy_

Demi Lovato: "Heart Attack"

* * *

"How can you like pepperoni?"

"How can you like mushrooms?"

"Guys, it's just a pizza topping." I point out.

"Shut up." Two equally loud voices shout, their owners turning to look at me hostilely.

"Okay." I raise my hands in surrender, opting to enjoy my Caesar salad in silence.

"Of course you like pepperoni. You have no taste. You like everything that's disgusting. Just like that dumb movie we just watched." Trish snaps.

Dez, my redheaded other best friend gasps, placing his hand over his heart. "How dare you! That movie was absolutely beautiful! _I_ have no taste? I can say the same thing about you! I mean, who in the world still wears leopard print? That's been like out of style since the 80s."

She gasps. "No, it's not….That's rich coming from you, Mr. Dresses-Like-A-Clown. At least I know how to match clothes."

Trish and Dez were very different, to put it lightly, and not just in their personalities. She was short, with raven-black, curly hair and olive-skin. He, on the other hand, was a tall, lanky, redhead who was exceptionally pale for someone living in Miami, Florida. As a result of their very distinct personalities, they often clashed, and by often, I mean nearly every five minutes. Unfortunately for me, I was always dragged into the middle of their verbal shot fires.

The two of them return to bickering, this time over their opinions on the movie we just watched, called "Letters from a Lover Lost".

"How could you like that? It was the generic cheesy romance movie about lost lovers who end up finding each other years later and rekindling their romance." Trish says.

"How could you not like that? Or any romance movies? I love them! The passion, the heartache, the emotion. They live the love we can only dare to dream about." Dez says dreamily.

"Ugh." The raven-haired girl shudders. "You're unbelievable. All of those movie production companies make big money because they know stupid people like you will buy into all of that garbage about love and perfect endings. Real life isn't like that."

"That's not true. Real love can happen. Tell her Ally." Dez turns to look at me expectantly.

I look up from my salad to see the two of them staring at me. "Sorry Dez," I shrug, "but I'm going to have to go with Trish on this one."

The redhead pouts while Trish smiles smugly.

I glance down at my phone once again. Still no message from Dallas. Now, this was getting really concerning. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't replied to me at all. He wasn't a late sleeper, I knew that. So why wasn't he answering?

We texted each other often, before he even asked me out. We spent nights sending messages to each other. Sometimes we wouldn't even fall asleep, texting the whole night long. Usually he would reply in an instant, the latest a minute.

Maybe I was just overreacting.

Yeah, that was probably it.

I turn my attention back to the Latina and redhead who have started fighting again. I observe them arguing for another twenty minutes about their favorite movie franchise, Zaliens. The thirteen movies chronicle the adventures of zombie aliens. Personally, I never found them entertaining, but Dez and Trish reveled in the movies. They had the same favorite in the franchise (the third one), and the same favorite scene. However, even though they're talking about their favorite movie franchise, they end up starting a quarrel over it.

"How could you like the ending?"

"How could you not?"

I zone them out, as I check my phone again. Still no message.

"Guys, Dallas still hasn't replied yet." I state, frowning.

The two of them stop their arguing to face me.

"Maybe his phone died or something." Trish says, shrugging her shoulders. "Or maybe he's sick? I wouldn't worry about it too much. If anything, he'll see you Monday and explain what happened. Ally, I honestly feel that you might be overreacting over this. You're just used to things going wrong with dating. Be happy that you have a new prospective relationship in the works." She places her hand over mine. "Just wait till Monday. If something is still off then, we can worry about it, okay?"

"I guess you're right." I shrug, the feeling in the pit of my stomach not settling.

Just then, my phone buzzes and I grab at it eagerly. In my excitement, I fumble for the phone, nearly dropping it in my smoothie. Finally steadying my hands, I glance at the screen, which lights up with a message from Dallas.

"It's him." I grin, glancing at the Latina and the redhead.

"See, I told you. There's nothing to worry about." Trish says.

I roll my eyes at her, before opening the message. "Hey, sorry for the late reply. I know we wanted to make plans today, but I'm busy. Sorry. I'll see you Monday." I read it outloud.

"See." Trish says. "I told you not to worry about it."

"I would be worried." Dez states.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I see Dallas."

"What?" Trish and I both exclaim. My head whirls around to face the direction the redhead is pointing to. Walking directly on the other side of the food court is no other than Dallas. However, he's not alone. Kimmy, the captain of the cheerleading squad, is with him. Her arm is linked with his.

"Maybe they're just talking or meeting for a school project?" Trish says hopefully, as all three of us continue to observe their interaction.

The two of them sit down at a table. Dallas leans over and they kiss. On the lips.

"Maybe they're just practicing kissing?" The redhead suggests. "Ow!" He exclaims when Trish elbows him in the corner of my eye. However, I don't pay attention to them. I'm focused on the scene playing out a few feet away from me.

I feel the air being knocked straight out of me, like someone just hit me in the stomach. It's hard to breath. I no longer feel hungry, as I turn back to look at the half-eaten bowl of Caesar salad in front of me.

Although I've experienced this before, it still hurts every time it happens. Even more so now, because I foolishly let myself believe that Dallas was different, and that he wouldn't stoop so low as to go behind my back with another girl. But I was wrong, as was evident with what is currently unraveling right in front of me. I let my guard down. We hadn't even established a relationship yet and he was already kissing another girl.

"Looks like he's really getting busy." Trish says. I turn to look at her, my eyes narrowed in a scowl. "Sorry." She winces.

I return to watching Dallas and Kimmy. They have stopped kissing, and he's on his phone. Within seconds, my phone buzzes in my hand once again. I read the message aloud, "Can we reschedule?" A second later, another message comes in. "I can't wait for our date on Friday, by the way." I throw the phone on the table.

My nostrils flare as I rise to my feet, anger filling my bones, as I grab a half-finished smoothie on the table. Whose it is, I don't really care, though I'm pretty sure it's mine.

"Ally, wait!" I can hear Dez and Trish calling my name, but I'm already too determined to stop. I walk across the food court to where the brown-haired boy is sitting.

His back is to me, but Kimmy notices my approach and her eyes widen. Dallas then turns around. His mouth opens as soon as his eyes lock with mine.

"You want to reschedule? Okay, how about for never?" I snap.

"Ally, I-."

"Don't." I cut him off with my hand. "I don't want to hear it Dallas. We're done. Actually, we never even began. But if we did, we would be done." I hold the smoothie above his head with my other hand. With one quick motion, I flip the container over and the pink liquid drenches his hair, face, and clothes. "Have a nice life, you jerk." I turn on my heels and throw out the smoothie container in the first garbage pail I lay eyes on.

I return to Trish and Dez, who are watching me with wide eyes.

"A-Ally …Gosh, I'm so sorry." Trish says, snapping out of her shock and wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"He's a real douche bag." Dez adds, joining in the embrace. "He doesn't know what an amazing girl he just lost, just like all those other idiots who broke your heart."

"Do you want me to talk to him? Because I can set him straight." The Latina says, pulling away and cracking her knuckles.

"We can plan a mall-wide prank and humiliate him. I'll record it and broadcast it to everyone's cell phone." Dez states and the two of them share a hi-five.

"Thanks guys, but don't. This isn't the first time this has happened to me, like you said this morning Trish. I'll be fine." I smile weakly.

"I'm really sorry Alls." She apologizes, again, hugging me once more.

"I'm okay guys, honest. I didn't really like Dallas that much anyway." That's a lie, but I don't want them to be concerned over me. Besides, it's my fault. I should've seen it coming. I always get emotionally invested in any of my relationships, even though I know they probably won't last. "We weren't serious, remember?"

"Hey," Dez looks at me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we go watch another movie or something?"

I nod my head, knowing that if I try to talk, I'll start crying. I didn't want them to see me upset. They were right; Dallas is just another boy to add to my list of failed romances. But, I thought that he was different. He really seemed to care about me. When he looked into my eyes, I felt this special connection; something that I hadn't felt with any of the other guys I dated.

Even though we hadn't even been dating, he still chose to buy me breakfast in the morning when he knew I didn't get a chance to eat before leaving the house. While we hadn't made our relationship official, the gesture was sweet. Just like I thought he was. But, as always, I had been wrong.

Shaking out the thoughts, I return my attention to my friends. They expected me to walk away from all of my breakups with my head held high and shoulders back. And that is exactly what I was going to do.

"But this time, I pick the movie. We're not going to watch any more of that lovey dovey crap you like." The Latina says, standing up. Dez pouts.

"That's not fair. Romance movies are wonderful to watch. You're just angry because you know no one will ever love you like Timothy loved Miranda in the movie. What do you think Ally?" Both of them look at me.

"I'm only the innocent bystander here." I raise my hands in the air, laughing. I really wasn't in the mood to be thrown into the middle of one of their arguments. Trish and Dez are very passionate people, more so when it comes to their interests. I can't pick a side without upsetting one of them, and I don't want either of them mad at me.

The two of them return to glaring at each other and another debate ensues, as they walk through the mall. Sighing, I grab our trays and dispose of the garbage in a nearby trash bin. I catch Dallas' eye for a quick second as I stop by the garbage can. His hair and face no longer have part of my smoothie on them, but his shirt has some remnants; I assume that he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself.

I set the trays on top of the can before catching up to Trish and Dez.

* * *

The sun is already setting as I make my way back to the store. I shove my hands in my pockets, shivering slightly in the cool night breeze. Even though it was Miami, it still got pretty chilly around the fall and winter. I regret not bringing a jacket with me, before I left the house this morning.

I glance up. The sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow. The sun drowned in the horizon, its fading rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds. The pale moon peeked at me from the stars, holding the promise of a peaceful night.

It was eight o'clock, and most of the stores in the mall had already closed for the evening. The mall itself was quiet, hiding the fact that mere hours ago, it was buzzing with people heading to and fro. This was my favorite time to walk around the mall. No one was in my way, so I could amble peacefully, without anyone rushing me.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out, the notification reading another apologetic text from Dallas. Since the whole incident in the mall, he had left me over a dozen texts and voicemails.

I found it ironic, considering twelve hours ago, he was ignoring my texts and not replying, but now he wouldn't stop sending me messages or phone calls.

Sighing, I unlock the screen and go to my call settings, adding him to my rejection list. Among his number were those of the other guys I had broken up with. I never got around to clearing out the list and removing all of their numbers.

I shove the phone back in my pocket and take the last few steps, leading me through the glass doors in the front of the store.

"Dad! I'm back." I call out to the seemingly empty store. The lights have been dimmed.

"In the storage room!" He yells in response and I follow his voice into the room in the back of the store.

"Hey Dad." I say when I see him unloading a box on the floor. I walk over to him and start to help him take out the harmonicas inside.

"Hey honey. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Trish, Dez, and I watched a few movies and hung around in the food court."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it was. How was your day? Were you okay with keeping on top of everything?" Part of me still feels guilty for leaving him on his own.

"Oh, I was fine. It was a slow day. I was actually able to organize my office. You know how messy that place was. I can finally see the floor!" He laughs. "I was also able to organize the entire inventory and order new instruments for next year…"

I tune him out as he starts talking about business and his day. My mind wanders back to Dallas, replaying all interactions and how our relationship had developed from lab partners, to friends, to almost a couple.

A part of me was actually hoping that he would be my first long-lasting relationship; things were going so well. I never thought he would cheat on me (if you would even call it cheating, since we hadn't been officially together). Then again, I never thought any of my previous relationships would end due to cheating or lies either.

I guess I was just really unlucky when it came to love. That and every guy was an obnoxious, good for nothing douche bag.

"Ally, sweetheart, are you all right?" My father's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to see him wearing a concerned expression.

"I ended things with Dallas." I sigh, my shoulders drooping. While I could hide my pain from Trish and Dez, I couldn't mask it from him. I didn't want to.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry to hear that. I though he was such a nice boy, from what you told me." Dad wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"So did I, but I was wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it? What happened, I mean?"

I nod. "I saw him at the mall today, at the food court, with another girl. He texted me that he was busy and that we would talk Monday. Dez saw them first and then Trish and I looked over, to see them kissing. I mean, We weren't even dating. But the fact that he was seeing someone else when we were talking, it just hurts."

"I'm sorry, honey." He holds me tighter. "He's a real fool, losing a treasure of a girl like you."

I smile, even though it's half-hearted.

"One day you will find a boy, or man, who will really deserve you, not like those no good fools."

I nod again.

"Oh, honey." Dad pulls me into another hug. "I promise, sweetheart. It might seem impossible now, but you are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful young woman, and you will find the man meant for you, even if it may take years."

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on, why don't we go out to dinner? Just like old times?" He offers.

Around the time of the divorce, he would take me out to dinner one night a week. Back then, I didn't think much of it, only feeling excited for the weekend to roll around so we could head out. As I got older, I realized the truth behind our dinners. It was my father's attempt to maintain a close relationship with me, in the midst of all of the divorce drama. To show me that even though, in a sense, I was losing my mother, my father was still there for me, and that he always would be.

We stopped having the weekly dinners once I entered high school, however. I became busy with my friends and "boyfriends", while my father became preoccupied with managing the store. He would either come home late, when I had already eaten on my own, or when I would be out with Trish and Dez and would catch a bite with them.

Now, a father-daughter dinner, sounded like the best thing in the world.

"That sounds great Dad." I smile.

"Let me just grab my keys from my office, and we'll go."

The two of us walk out of the storage room. I wait as he walks upstairs to his office, taking a seat on the piano bench.

I glance at the black and white keys. My heart swells with nostalgia, as I remember the passion I once had for the instrument. My fingers glide gracefully along them, playing a beautiful melody. I smile at the sound, continuing to press the keys. I turn around at the sound of clapping behind me. My father stands a few feet away from the piano, smiling.

"That was beautiful honey."

"Thanks Dad." A blush forms on my cheeks.

"I miss hearing you play. When you were younger, you used to love playing the piano. You would rush to finish all of your homework after school, just so you could have more time to play."

I smile at the memory. Music had given me joy in my younger years. I had gotten my passion for the piano from my mother. While my parents were both musically talented, my mother was the one who sparked my interest in the piano.

I stopped playing soon after the divorce. Just thinking about the piano brought back memories of her and me playing together, side by side, and it only made me angrier and more upset at her for leaving.

"You should play again. I miss hearing the sound of the piano fill the house." He says.

"Let's go." I say abruptly, standing up from the bench.

My father nods his head and walks out of the store after me. He closes and locks the door behind him, before placing the keys in his pocket. The two of us continue to the parking lot, walking in the vacant mall.

* * *

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It reads 2:00 AM. I had been trying to fall asleep for nearly three hours. My brain wouldn't turn off, continuously replaying memories of Dallas and I. I thought I had let them go back into the food court earlier, but I was wrong.

I hate myself for letting him hurt me. I hate myself for being prepared to enter a relationship with him. I hate myself for being naïve and openly trusting him, because he seemed to be such a nice guy.

I had spent the past four years of my life thinking that a guy would bring me happiness. I had given a part of my heart away to each and every one boy that came into my life. Now, all I was left with was nothing. That, and tear stained cheeks.

Perhaps I had been looking at everything in the wrong perspective. Maybe I could be happy without a man. There have been numerous women in history who had been successful and happy, without any male counterparts or suitors. Oprah Winfrey, Condoleezza Rice, Jane Austen, Coco Chanel, and Queen Elizabeth I, were some of those, to name a few.

Maybe they had it right. I don't need a guy to bring me happiness. I can do that all on my own.

Music and running. They always brought me happiness, long before I met Jason and began my journey of failed romances. The piano had been my safe haven, the place I went to think when I needed to release myself. Running gave me freedom, and the track team was so supportive and caring. So were Dez and Trish. And my father. They always lifted my spirits after they had been brought down because of a guy. They constantly made me laugh each and every day.

Could I say the same about any of the guys I had dated? Yes. But the happiness they gave me was only temporary, and they always left me hurt and in tears.

So why should I keep putting myself through the same, continuous, painful cycle?

Exactly.

I shouldn't.

From this point on in my life, until after college, I will not get involved in any romantic relationships with boys. I will make my own happiness.

Sitting up from my bed, I grab my phone from its position on my bedside table. I open my contacts list and scroll through all of its contents, deleting the names of all of the guys I had been with, from Jason to Dallas.

Once I'm done, I put the phone back and lay down in the covers.

This time, when I close my eyes, I actually manage to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you once again for the support and kind reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

 _All my heartbreak, my long and rainy days_  
 _Are gone, and now I can't complain_  
 _Everything's all right, I'm feelin' so alive_  
 _I can't deny I'm feelin' good_

Christina Grimmie: "Feelin' Good"

* * *

I was up earlier than my father the next morning. I even changed from my pajamas, into a pair of jeans and a light pink V-neck T-shirt. The kitchen table was already set with two plates, forks, and knives before he even woke up, as well as a jar of Nutella and his newspaper. As my father entered, I was placing a steaming hot plate of waffles in the center of the table.

"Morning Dad." I smile at him, turning and walking to the coffee pot, just as it dings. I already prepared two mugs, so I pour the dark liquid into both of them.

"You're up early." He notes, sitting down and chuckling, as I set down one of the mugs in front of him.

"Yeah, well, I've decided that today is going to be the start of a new life for me." I say proudly, sitting across from him.

"Really? Well, good for you honey." He smiles. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am." I say, nodding my head and smiling. "I've decided that I am no longer going to let boys dictate my happiness. I am not going to let them play with my feelings and leave me in tears. From now on, I will refuse to be in relationships that aren't platonic. I don't need a boy to make me happy. I am going to make my own happiness."

"Are you really sure about this, sweetheart? I know that you've gotten your heart broken before, but isn't this a little drastic?"

"I want this Dad. I really think this will be good for me. Besides, I'm not swearing off boys forever."

"Well, in that case," Dad raises his mug in the air in a toast. "Cheers, to the start of a new life."

"To the start of a newer, _happier_ life." I grin, clanking my mug with his before taking a sip of coffee.

"I saw a new car by the Dellemo's house yesterday." He says, drinking from his own cup.

"Oh yeah. I saw the moving truck yesterday morning. Hopefully the new neighbors will be better than the Dellemos."

"Anyone would be better than the Dellemos." He replies and we both laugh.

I place two waffles into my own plate, before taking the jar of Nutella and a spoon. I put a generous amount of the spread on each of my waffles. My father does the same and we eat in silence. The only noise that fills the kitchen is the sound of forks and knives scraping against ceramic as we cut into our food.

"Here, I'll clear away the dishes." Dad stands up. "Can you take out the trash?"

"Sure." I nod and walk over to the trash can. I take out the full bag and tie it, before swinging it over my shoulder and making my way to the front door. I slide on a pair of flip flops and unlock the door, stepping out in the chilly morning air.

* * *

I walk down the stoned path and go by the side of the house, where our trash bins stand. I drop the bag inside and continue to pull the entire bin over to the street.

"Daisy! Come back!" I hear a voice yell from behind me, and turn to the direction its coming from. I chuckle as I see a blonde boy, about my age, chasing a golden retriever across the street from me. Shaking my head and biting back a laugh, I turn around to continue dragging the trash bin. Once it's in the front of the driveway, I start to walk back to my house.

"Daisy! Stop!" I hear from behind me. Apparently, the boy still hasn't been able to get a handle on his dog. "Watch out!" I hear as I turn around, prepared to watch the fiasco in amusement, when I'm tackled by a golden blur of fur.

I land on the grass, letting out a groan as I hit the dirt. Before I can get up, my face is met with slobber and my ears with a cheerful bark. I open my eyes to see the very same dog that was running through the street, right on top of me. I laugh as the golden retriever licks my cheek once more.

"Hi there." I smile, petting her fur. "You must be Daisy. Nice to meet you, I'm Ally."

The dog barks in response, licking me again.

"Sit, girl." She listens. "Good girl." I pat her head. She barks again, flashing me the dog equivalent of a smile.

"Sorry!" The blonde boy runs over to us. "Daisy, come here." He points to his side. The dog whines but slowly trots over to him. I stand up. "Are you okay?" He looks up at me, his brown eyes meeting mine.

"Uh …yeah. I'm fine." I reply awkwardly, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry about Daisy. She gets really excited around new places and new people." He holds the dog by her collar. Daisy barks.

That's when it hits me. "Oh! You're the new neighbor, aren't you? You moved into the Dellemo's old house."

"So I keep hearing." He chuckles. "Who were the Dellemos?"

"A single mother and four children who were out of control. They lived in your house. They didn't exactly have the best reputation on the block." I explain.

"Good to know." He laughs.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ally and I live right here." I point to the house behind me and hold out my hand.

"Austin." The boy smiles, shaking my hand. "And you've already met Daisy." As if on cue, she barks and wags her tail.

I laugh. "She's adorable."

"She's usually better-behaved too." Austin says, glaring at the dog. She barks at him in reply.

"Austin!" A voice calls from the other side of the street. Austin turns around as a woman with blond hair, just like his, steps out of his house.

He turns back to me. "Guess I better get going. We still have a lot of stuff to unpack."

"Oh, do you guys need any help?"

"I don't think so. But you can meet my parents if you want." He says, letting go of Daisy. She eagerly runs to the woman and the two of us walk across the street to her.

"Hello." I greet the woman, who has now been joined by a man. They are both very well dressed. He wears a navy-blue business suit, with a matching tie, and she wears a similar ensemble, except with a light blue blouse. I glance back at Austin, amused at how casual he is dressed, compared to his parents. He's wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ally. She lives right across the street." Austin says.

"Nice to meet you." I smile, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Mr. Moon, but you can call me Mike." The man says, shaking my hand firmly.

"I'm Mimi." The blonde woman smiles, shaking my hand after her husband.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" I ask.

"Oh thank you dear, but we're almost done."

"Okay. Well, in that case, I better get going back to my house. Have a nice day."

"You too." Mike replies.

"Bye Daisy," I kneel down to pet the dog, before making my way back to my house.

My father is putting on his shoes as I step inside. "Hi sweetheart. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I just met the new neighbors actually."

"Oh, how are they?"

"They seem nice." I reply. "And they're definitely nothing like the Dellemos."

* * *

I yawn widely, as I lean against the counter, staring out of the doors of the store. I can see the beginning of the sunset over the rooftops of other stores in the mall. It has been a very long day.

Business was slow after the afternoon, so I was bored for the rest of the evening.

"Dad, can I close up for the day?" I call, turning to face the back room.

"Not yet, sweetheart. We might have some more customers." He replies, stepping outside of his office.

"No one has come in here since three." I say. "Except that man who thought this was the eye doctor's place."

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes to finish up some paperwork and we can go home." My father goes back into his office.

Sighing, I turn around and walk to the front door. I start closing them.

"Wait!" A voice calls.

I look up, to see someone running towards the store.

"Austin?" I exclaim.

"Ally?" He replies in the same surprised manner as me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to buy some new guitar strings. My mother heard that this was the best music store in Miami. What are you doing here?"

"I actually work here." I say. "My father owns the store."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool!"

"You play guitar?" I ask.

"Among other instruments."

I laugh. "Then, I think you will really like this place. Welcome to Sonic Boom." I motion to the expanse of the store behind me.

He follows me inside, whistling at all of the instruments lining all of the shelves. "I think that I've died and gone to Heaven."

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "You wanted guitar strings, right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay. I'll go get some from the back." I turn on my heels and walk into the storage room. I pass my father in his office. His head is buried in paperwork. I go to the boxes labeled 'Guitar Strings' and take out the first pack that I see.

I return to the front of the store, only to hear the sound of a piano playing.

" _I got nine lives, here in this wasteland. Don't care, I'll drive this car into the ground._ " Austin sings softly. He has a nice voice, a smooth baritone.

"You have a great voice." I comment, truly meaning it.

He stops playing at the sound of me speaking. He turns around to face me. "Oh. Thanks."

"How long have you been playing?' I ask.

"Since I was four." He answers, smiling. "How about you? Do you play?"

"Yeah. I've been playing since I was four, too."

"That's awesome. Do you play any other instruments?"

I nod. "I play guitar and I'm currently in the process of learning the violin."

"Really? That's awesome."

"What about you?"

"I can play practically anything in here."

"Oh, so you're a musical prodigy?" I tease.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but if you say so." Austin shrugs, smiling.

"Oh, right, I've got your strings." I say, suddenly remembering about them.

He stands up, following me to the register. I ring him up, placing the pack of strings into a bag and handing it to him, along with his receipt.

"Thanks Ally."

"You're welcome." I smile.

"I'll see you around?"

"Of course. We live across the street from each other."

"Oh, right." His face flushes.

"Good night Austin."

"Good night Ally." He walks out.

"I told you we would have more customers." My father's voice says from behind me.

"It was just one person." I turn around to face him.

"Still counts."

I roll my eyes.

"Who was he?"

"That's Austin. He's the son of our new neighbors."

"He seems like a very nice boy."

"He's all right, I guess."

"Kind of cute, isn't he?"

"Eh." I shrug. "His dog is cuter."

My father laughs.

* * *

 **I appreciate all of the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little shorter than usual. I apologize if the story is moving slower than some of your would like, but there are a few major plot points that I needed to establish. Just a little bit longer and things can really get moving.**

 **R.I.P Christina Grimmie**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

* * *

 _Things are looking up_

 _Things are looking up_

 _I couldn't find a star in the sky_

 _But now that I found us_

R5: "Things Are Looking Up"

* * *

I rummage through my closet Monday afternoon after school. My art teacher wants us to create a collage of our baby pictures and I need to find mine. After the divorce, my father couldn't deal with having family pictures all over the house. Seeing pictures of him, my mother, and me smiling, just made him upset. So one day, while he was at the store, I took them all down. I put all of the photos in boxes that I kept at the very back of my closet.

"Ugh." Trish exclaims from her position lying on my bed.

"What?" I ask, poking my head out from the closet. "What's wrong?"

"Dez. Dez is wrong."

I chuckle. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"We have to do a project for our Filmography class. We have to pick a movie and analyze it. You know, the graphics, editing, acting, special effects. Honestly, I don't know why I even allowed him to drag me into signing up for that class as my elective. I don't want to be a director; Dez does. Did you know they had a Fashion Designing class? Man, I should've picked that one." She shook her head.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Dez wants to do Letters from a Lover Lost. But I want to do Jaws. He just can't see that Jaws would be a much better movie to analyze. It has a more superior script, cast, and definitely more graphics and special effects to discuss. Besides, Letters from a Lover Lost is just a stupid movie. The entire class will laugh if we use it for our project." She throws her phone on my bed.

"Why don't you pick another movie? One that both of you can agree on?"

"Like what?"

"One of the Zaliens movies. You love those."

"No, that won't work … Actually, I think it will!" She says, sitting up and quickly grabbing her phone. "Thanks Ally."

"Anytime." I chuckle, returning to looking through my old pictures. I quickly breeze through the pictures with my mother. I finally find the baby pictures in the last photo album in the box. "Yes!" I exclaim, standing up.

"You found the album?" Trish asks.

"Yeah." I smile, placing it on my desk. My stomach rumbles. "I'll make copies of the photos later. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." She nods, climbing off of my bed.

We walk out of my room and go downstairs. As soon as we reach the landing, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it. Go find something quick to make." I tell Trish. "I think there's popcorn in the bottom drawer next to the oven." She nods and walks off.

Sighing, I make my way to the door. Looking in the window on the side of the door frame, I'm surprised see that it's Austin. I open the door.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

"Hi. My mom wanted me to bring you and your father this." He holds out a pie.

"A pie?" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah … I don't know. She really loves to bake." He says, his face flushing, as he scratches the back of his neck. "I guess it's a thank you for offering to help the other day and a welcoming gift."

"In that case, shouldn't I be bringing over the pie? _You_ are the new neighbors."

"Yeah, I don't know." Austin shrugs, laughing.

"Well, tell her I said thank you." I take the pie.

"I will." He nods.

"How was your first day at Marino? I didn't see you around today." I ask.

"Oh, I didn't go. The office just got my transcript today, so the secretaries or whoever makes schedules, weren't able to make my schedule yet. But, hopefully tomorrow."

"Hopefully."

"I can drive you tomorrow, if you want."

"Uh … sure. Sounds great." I smile. "Thanks." I was actually thankful that he asked. I usually get Trish to drive me or I take the bus to school, since my father is out of the house before I even wake up. Trish had to drop her brother off tomorrow, so I would've been stuck taking the bus, which I wasn't a big fan of.

"Anytime." Austin smiles back. "Besides, it would be nice to have a familiar face on my first day."

"Ally! Where's the soda?" I hear Trish yell from inside the house.

"Check in the fridge." I turn around to answer, before facing the blonde again. "Do you want to come in? We could have some pie." I say, motioning to said pie in my hands.

"No, thanks." He smiles again. "I was actually planning on heading to the beach. I heard there's a really good place to surf."

"You surf?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do you?"

I shake my head. "I'm not a big fan of beaches."

"But you live in Miami." Austin replies, surprised.

I shrug. "I'm just not a beach person."

He chuckles. "I should probably get going. I promised my mother to be home in time for dinner."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I smile.

"Yeah." Austin smiles back. He shoves his hands into his pockets and turns around, hopping down the steps of the stoop.

I close the door behind me and walk over to the kitchen.

"Who gave you a pie?" Trish asks, as I set it down on the table.

"Austin. He's my new neighbor. His mother baked it and sent him over here to deliver it." I say, as I walk over to a drawer on the side of the oven. I take out a box of aluminum foil and bring it to the table.

"Oh …" Her eyes lit up. "Is he our age? Is he cute?"

"He's okay." I shrug. I rip out a piece of foil large enough to cover the pie.

"That means he _is_ cute!"

I roll my eyes at her, covering the pie in the foil. Yes, Austin was attractive. However, I knew what she was hinting at. He may be good-looking, but I didn't want to be anything more than friends. "Did you find the soda?" I change the topic.

"No, but I am making popcorn."

"There isn't any in the fridge?"

"Nope."

"They're probably some cans in the basement. I'll get them." I say, walking out of the kitchen.

Once I retrieve the soda, the two of us settle down in the living room. Trish finds a random movie on Netflix and we start to watch it.

* * *

Austin rang my bell at a quarter before seven the next morning. My father already left for work an hour before I woke up. He left a half pot of coffee for me, a few stacks of pancakes, and some lunch money, with a note saying he would be home late. I remember him telling me on Sunday that he had a meeting with all of the other store owners at the mall, involving some new security measures.

I open the door, greeting the blonde.

"Am I early?" He asks, sounding nervous. "I didn't know how long it would take to get to the high school."

"No. It's fine." I smile reassuringly at him. "I've been up for about an hour. Do you want to come in? Have some breakfast? Maybe a slice of pie? It was really good, by the way. My father and I had some after dinner last night." I grin, letting out a laugh.

"I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear that." He says, smiling. "But, no thanks. I already ate before I left."

"You're welcome to come in. I'm almost ready." I tell him, stepping to the side of the doorway and motioning for him to step inside.

"Thanks." Austin says.

"Do you want something to drink? There's some coffee in the kitchen. I'm not sure if its still hot, though."

"It's fine, I'm good."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to head upstairs and finish getting ready. The living room's to the right. You can watch some TV if you want to. I shouldn't be that long." I smile at him, before turning on my heels and heading for the stairs.

I was actually already dressed before I opened the door. I just need to brush my hair and unplug my phone from the charger. I walk into my room, seeing my phone lighting green. I take it off charge and throw it in my bag. Then, I walk to the bathroom and quickly brush out my hair. I clip it back and walk back into my room. I grab my bag and pull it over my shoulder, making sure to grab my set of house keys, before I leave the room and head downstairs.

Austin is standing by the doorway, when I reach the landing.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride, by the way."

"It's no problem." He smiles.

I walk past him and open the closet by the door. I grab a light jacket.

Austin opens the front door for me.

"Thanks." I smile as I step out. He follows me and I lock the door behind him.

We walk in silence to his car, parked across the street, by his house. I notice that the driveway is empty.

"Your parents aren't home?" I ask

"Uh, no. They left early this morning. They have to make sure the store is all set for its grand opening." Austin answers. He walks to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I thank him before climbing in.

He walks around and gets Into the driver's seat, before starting the engine.

"Oh, is it opening at the mall?"

"Yeah."

"What's it called?"

"You have to promise not to laugh, okay?" Austin says.

"I promise." I say, laughing. I quirk my eyebrows at him.

He says something so quietly I can't understand.

"What?"

"It's called Moon's Mattress Kingdom." He says.

The name sounds familiar. I know I've heard it before. Then, an image of a TV add of a man and woman dressed in medieval times attire comes to my mind. I realize that the man and woman are Mr. and Mrs. Moon. I burst out laughing, despite trying to contain it. "Your parents are the King and Queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom?" I say through giggles. "I thought they looked familiar, but I couldn't pin point where I knew them from. Now I remember! Oh my god, that's hilarious!"

"Ally!" Austin exclaims. "It's not that funny! And you promised not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling anything but. However, I do stop laughing.

"This is why I don't tell people. It's so embarrassing."

"Wait. Does that mean you're the Prince of Moon's Mattress Kingdom?" I grin cheekily. The look he sends me brings me to another fit of giggles.

"That's it. I'm not driving you to school. You can find your own way there." Austin replies, stopping the car on the side of the road. I know he's teasing though, by the smile on his face.

"That's not fair!"

"Get out."

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'll stop laughing, I promise." I plead, tears running down my cheeks from how hard I'm laughing.

"Don't tell anyone. Please. It's so humiliating. I never told anyone back home. You're the first person I've told this to."

"Really?" I ask, astonished.

"Yeah." He nods.

"I promise I won't say a word." I nod my head. He starts driving again.

"I mean it, Ally. I really don't want anyone knowing. It's so embarrassing."

"It's not that bad."

"You're only saying that because you have an awesome job. You get to take over a music store when you're older. I'm stuck with a stupid mattress store." Austin says.

"You know, you can always change the name."

"Yeah, but I don't want to run a mattress store for the rest of my life, you know? My dad really wants me to take over the store, though. He took it over after my grandfather and my grandfather took it over after his father. But I want to do something more interesting with my life."

"That's fair. Business isn't for everyone. What do you want to do?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. Business does seem interesting, but not running a mattress store. I'm also considering becoming a lawyer."

"Really? That's impressive."

"What about you? Do you actually want to run your dad's music store, not that it's a bad thing. Actually, I would love to do anything with music and instruments."

"Why don't you? You could have a career related to music. I would actually love to be a teacher."

Austin studies me for a moment, before nodding his head. "I can totally picture you as a teacher."

"Thank you, I think." I laugh. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

* * *

I lead him excitedly through the halls of Marino, eager to introduce him to Trish and Dez. I have a strong feeling he and the redhead will really hit it off. I texted both of them about meeting Austin the night before.

"You're going to love Trish and Dez. I promise." I tell the blonde as we walk through the hallway. I took him to the main office to get his schedule and locker number before. Coincidentally, his locker ended up being right next to mine, Trish, and Dez's.

"If you say so." Austin teases.

My raven-haired and redhead best friends are, unsurprisingly, arguing by their lockers by the time we reach them.

"How can you love pepperoni pizza? It's disgusting!" Trish shouts.

"How can you like mushroom pizza?" Dez shouts over her. "Who even likes mushrooms!"

"You know what, you have no authority to dislike mushroom pizza. Not with the way that you dress." Trish points to his mismatched outfit, which consists of a green shirt with a giraffe on it, and orange pants with suspenders.

"You have no right to say that!" Dez exclaims, clearly offended."You like cheetah print! Everyone knows that was so last year!"

"No, it is not! Why am I even listening to fashion advice from you. You're the one who thought _Letters from a Lover Lost_ was a better movie than _Jaws_. I mean, who in the world thinks that?"

"Actually, I love _Letters from a Lover Lost_." Austin says.

I turn to look at him in surprise.

"Shut up random guy next to Ally." Trish says.

"Thank you." Dez says. "I like you already." He says to the blonde, before turning back to Trish and looking at her angrily.

Within seconds, they are both arguing again.

"Guys!" I shout over their voices.

Both of them turn to face me.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." I motion to Austin.

"Hey Ally, random guy next to Ally who has a good taste in movies." Dez says.

"Hi." Trish nods at the blonde.

"This is Austin. He just moved in across the street from me."

"Nice to meet you." Dez pulls out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be Dez." Austin says, smiling and shaking his hand. "And, you must be Trish. Nice to meet you, too."

"So, you're the new guy who brought the Dawsons the pie."

"Yeah." The blonde shrugs.

Trish looks him up and down, before shrugging. "I guess you're okay."

"Thanks. I think." Austin says.

"This is your locker." I motion to the one on my left, as I start opening mine.

"Thanks for the help again, Ally." He smiles, looking at the combination and opening his locker. I smile back at him, after taking out my book. Trish, Dez, and I wait for him to put all of his stuff inside. The bell rings just as he finishes.

"So, what's your first class?" Trish asks Austin.

"Uh …" Austin looks down at his schedule. "English with Mr. Benjamin."

"I'm in that class!" Dez perks up. He throws his arm around the blonde's shoulder and starts leading him down the hallway. Austin turns his head back towards Trish and I, and flashes me a grin. I smile back. He and Dez were definitely going to be best friends by the end of the day; I knew it.

"So that's Austin, huh?" Trish says, giving me a knowing look.

I roll my eyes, readjusting my bag. "Come on. We're going to be late to class."

* * *

 **My apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. I actually had the first half typed and ready to go when I first posted this story, but I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted the rest of the chapter to play out.**

 **I have an overall outline of how I want this story to go in my mind. I just need to figure out all of the in-between details and how exactly I want to develop the plot. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon, but I make no promises.**

 **I'm also working on some other stories at the moment. Two of them is actually re-writes of stories from my old account. One of them I have to basically start from scratch, but the other one is just getting revamped. I should have that one done and up soon.**

 **That being said, thank you for all of the support!**


End file.
